This type of mechanism is for example a winding and setting mechanism that traditionally comprises a winding stem on which a castle wheel, rotating with the winding stem, can slide between a winding position and a setting position. In the winding position, the castle wheel engages with a first actuating organ formed by a winding pinion and in the setting position, the castle wheel engages with an appropriate intermediate wheel that constitutes a second actuating organ. The different parts are positioned on the winding stem, from the outside towards the center of the movement in the following order: winding pinion, castle wheel, intermediate wheel for setting. The transition from one position to the other is done using a pull-out piece engaging with the winding stem and a lever whereof the end is housed in a notch provided on the castle wheel. The pull-out piece and the lever have the drawback of complicating the construction and operation of the mechanism.
It is known to produce this winding and setting mechanism in the form of an independent module that can be separated from the frame of a timepiece movement. Such a module is for example described in Swiss patent CH 81927, which presents a winding and setting mechanism whereof all of the components are fastened between two plates, forming a removable module. Swiss patent CH 17991 also describes a module made up of a removable bridge fastened on the plate of a watch, on which all of the pieces making up the winding and setting mechanisms are placed. However, these modules have the same drawbacks as those encountered by the traditional winding and setting mechanisms, due to the presence of the pull-out piece and lever.
Also known from patent CH 609 516 is a timepiece mechanism comprising a stem that can move between three axial positions and two pinions rotating with the rod and integral in translation during movements of the rod, each of these pinions engaging with a single actuating organ to perform a single function, i.e. the setting and actuating of the date. The control stem is mounted in a bracket fastened directly to the plate of the movement. The positioning of the stem must be precise so that the control pinions mounted on the stem engage correctly with their actuating organs positioned around the stem. Moreover, if one wishes to modify the position of the stem on the frame of the movement, it is also necessary to revise the position of the actuating organs that engage with the control pinions positioned on the stem. It is therefore necessary generally to revise the entire design of the movement.
One aim of the present invention is therefore to offset these drawbacks, by proposing a module comprising a setting and winding mechanism, and more generally for actuating a function of a timepiece movement, allowing a simplified construction and operation.
Another aim of the present invention is to propose a timepiece module independent of the frame of a movement, with a simple and compact design, easily removable to be able to be used on any type of movement, without having to revise the design of the movement.